


You're A Real Gem

by WaterPony256



Series: As Life Goes On [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Makeup, Older Frisk, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Frisk has started wearing makeup. But not for a good reason.





	You're A Real Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk is a teenager in this.

While becoming familiar with the surface, monsters learned about lots of things that the humans used. One of these things being makeup. Some of the female monsters learned about this and decided to try it for themselves. Being the only monster to wear it in the Underground, Mettaton helped them apply it.

Frisk had managed to learn about this also. She had noticed that most teenagers would wear it on a daily basis. While thinking about this, her mind came up with a horrible thought. This thought compelled her to invest in some makeup herself. "This will make those thoughts go away", Frisk thought while looking at her palette of colors in the makeup she had chosen.

Sans and Papyrus had noticed that Frisk would wear makeup every day ever since she had bought it. Papyrus had been confused the first day that she had worn it whenever he saw her eyeshadow and lipstick.

"SANS, WHAT'S THAT ON THE HUMAN'S FACE?"

"i think that's makeup, bro."

"Makeup?", Papyrus asked cluelessly.

"yeah, man." Sans then explained what makeup was and what it was used for. Papyrus had a look of thought on his face after he had listened to Sans 

"OTHER THAN FOR FUN, WHY WOULD FRISK WANT TO WEAR THIS, ESPECIALLY EVERY DAY? WOULDN'T THEY WANT TO TAKE A BREAK ONE DAY AND GO WITHOUT IT?"

"i dunno, guess we'll have to ask when she gets back." 

Frisk had gone to school that day. Her friends had grown to love makeup along with her. They especially liked hers. While they wore pale palettes because they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, Frisk liked to go all out and wear dark colors that she liked. Her friends didn't know the real reason that she felt like wearing makeup.

When Papyrus was about to ask her about her makeup, Frisk had something to ask him first.

"Papyrus, do you and Sans think that I'm ugly?"

Papyrus was taken back by this question.

"WHY, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"

Frisk looked away from him. Papyrus then had an idea on how to help her. Frisk had gotten into drawing over the past few years. She would draw in the notebook she used to vent in. Once in a while, the skelebros would find a picture that was depressing or showed anger. That day, they would console her about it and ask what caused her to draw that.

"FRISK, MAY I SEE YOUR DRAWING NOTEBOOK?"

Frisk slowly nodded and went to her room to get it. While she did this, Papyrus was nervous as to what he would see in it this time. Some of the things she drew were downright traumatizing for him. So, he would get Sans to look at it before he did. He then heard Frisk come back down the stairs.

Frisk slowly handed the notebook to Papyrus, who handed it to Sans. He looked through it with a nervous glance, not knowing what the finished pages behold. His page turning finally stopped. That must be the most recent drawing in there. Sans stared at it for a few minutes before quietly muttering something.

"kid...."

Papyrus was more nervous now, seeing Sans's reaction.

"IS IT SAFE FOR ME TO LOOK AT, SANS?"

Sans seemed to be snapped out if some kind of trance at Papyrus's words.

"y-yeah, it isn't too bad."

Papyrus walked up beside Sans to have a view of the page he was staring at. What he saw wasn't very scary, but it still didn't mean anything good. This picture depicted a girl who looked like Frisk, which it probably was, standing nervously on the page. She was holding herself, seeming to be on the verge of collapsing into a sobbing mess. There were words messily sketched on the page, surrounding the girl from all sides. All of the words were like attacks to the girl.

**UGLY**

**WORTHLESS**

**DUMB**

**NOTHING**

These were only some of the harsh words that Papyrus read over. Seeing these coming from Frisk made it feel like his soul was going to shatter. Him and Sans had always tried their best to reassure Frisk everyday that she shouldn't think less of herself, and that she would always be important to them. It seems that other teenagers had gotten to her and pressured her to wear makeup. Or perhaps she just wanted to fit in, seeing that she was never popular to begin with.

Papyrus looked up at Frisk, his eye sockets tearing up.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU THINK OF YOURSELF?"

Frisk looked up at the skeletons worriedly.

"No, I feel like that's what people think of me. I don't want the same thing to happen again that happened last time at school just because I don't look good."

Sans and Papyrus realized what she meant. The time that Frisk was jumped in the school bathroom by a teenager whenever she was just a kid. This is what drove her to wear makeup. Her fear of being attacked and insulted again. When, they both looked back at Frisk, she was looking away from them again.

Sans then said, "listen, i'm not mad at ya. take off the makeup for us and come back in the room when you do." When Frisk looked hesitant, Papyrus gave her a pleading look. She listened to him, going into the bathroom, taking makeup wipes, and wiping away the stuff that she had layered on. She did as told, and came back to her room where Sans and Papyrus were still there.

Papyrus spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"HUMAN, YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL NO MATTER WHAT. EVEN WHEN YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING YOUR WORST, YOU'RE STILL BEAUTIFUL. DON'T LET ANY BULLIES RUIN YOUR GREAT IMAGE."

Frisk felt better about herself after hearing this. Maybe she can take a break for one day from wearing makeup.

Sans then looked at her with a comforting grin.

"even without all that makeup and junk, you're a real gem, ya know?"

Frisk happily nodded to that.

 


End file.
